dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FluffyYoshi/The Greater Antilles - Reveal!
this is a placeholder logo For our first side season, we will be heading to Cuba in the The Greater Antilles! This season we plan to have to tons of twists and surprises for you guys, so without further ado, here is some information for any of you who are applying! =Twists= * As in the original title for the season, we will have Fillers make their triumphant return! These are characters played by the hosts of the season, and usually have all different personalities and gameplay styles. Most of these fillers will be returning fillers from Tokelau, Faroe Islands, and Myanmar, but there may be a few new ones thrown into the cast as well. ;) * There are plenty more twists to come, but we'd rather keep you on your toes, you never know what will be thrown at you next! As this is a more casual season, expect more than your usual fill of twists and turns. =Applications= This is the part that everyone has been waiting for. The applications open TODAY! The link will just be down below. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1-PhHDX3-CLVKwvBXBG9myjizjFUwNTEl9HU3Q1n3s9Q/ * In the case that we will get more applications than the amount people wanted in the season, we may have to cut a few spots, so please put lots of effort in to the application! As this is a casual season, we are open to a lot of people playing, but just in the case we get lots of applications, please but as much effort as possible! * If you have played here before, you may know about making a g-mail account. Similarly to previous seasons, you will need to follow these instructions. When making your g-mail account, it must formatted like "FirstnameLastnameAntilles@gmail.com". An example would be if your name Jane Smith, your g-mail would be named "JaneSmithAntilles@gmail.com". At some point before the game starts, you can let one of the hosts know, either Dan or myself what the password is for your account, so we can also access your account. At the moment you either send it to loonfroon@gmail.com or ripleydloturkey@gmail.com, as a conjoined g-mail will be made later on. * Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and we will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing the joint e-mail (or the other two g-mails above, in the case it is not made yet) with your confessional, and I may ask you follow-up questions. These confessionals will be used if The Greater Antilles is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you should send in as much confessionals as possible! * Unlike Dawn of the Storm, you can play as a returning player or new player if you have played before! So, if you want to a play a new character and have played before, then go ahead! =Other Information= *All phases last 24 hours. * If you're eliminated, please do not post anything in the comments of challenges, tribal councils, twists, etc. This includes jurors - you may not post anything on any in-game thread as a juror, no matter how harmless you may think it is! *Screenshots are not accepted this season. If you use screenshots, there will be consequences and we won't accept "but I didn't know that was a rule!" since we are warning you now. *We will dour our best to make sure every facet of the game (specifically challenges) are fair and balanced but there may be times where things can't be completely fair based on timezone. *Be sure to check out the season page for The Greater Antilles! *All of the rules you need to being are found right here in the handy dandy rules! For those of you who are here, you should give those a read! *The game is planned to take place throughout June, so if you have any scheduling conflicts, please take that into consideration when applying (you're stil; encouraged to apply if you won't be online much for a short period of time, just be sure to let us know about it ASAP). If you have any questions be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts